When We Met
by Simin-chan
Summary: Yuki and Tohru meet unexpectedly - both of them with their own problems. Yuki's girlfriend left him for someone else and Tohru ran away from home to escape her arranged marriage, and to marry her secret boyfriend. A friendship blossoms between them, but when the two finally part ways, things just don't seem right...
1. The Meeting

**Hello... I'm back! I really missed this place and I didn't want to give up writing stories, so I am trying to balance FanFiction with schoolwork! **

**Dedicated to two very special people: MissAquarius and Littlecosma001!**

_Drip... drop... drip... drop... _the rain was falling gently to the ground and splashing against the puddles. People with umbrellas were rushing across the roads and sidewalks trying to get away from it. Lightening struck – lightening up the entire sky, and the booming of thunder followed a moment later. But there was one person on the streets with everyone else that wasn't running away from it to find shelter... or even carrying an umbrella. In fact, he didn't look as if he was even aware of the fact that it was raining.

His grey hair was damp from the rain – as so were his clothes. His amethyst eyes... although it was difficult to tell from the rain... was shedding tears. He clenched his fists tightly as he kept walking down the sidewalk... seeing nothing, hearing nothing, but _feeling _pain in his heart. Not aware of _anything_ around him, he kept walking in the cold rain. He saw a bus stop in front of him with no one surrounding it and went to sit over on the bench.

The pain stayed within him, no matter how much he begged it to go away. It stayed as if it would never go away – as if it was going to haunt him for the rest of his life. He was carrying a broken heart... a broken heart that would never heal. He lost the one thing important to him. He lost the one thing that kept his Sun shining and that one thing that kept his smile bright. He lost his one true love...

He lost her... forever.

"_Yuki..." Machi tried to keep her voice steady, looking at the worried Yuki who had a bad feeling about what was about to come out of her lips, "I can't do this anymore..."_

"_You can't do WHAT Machi?" Yuki said, with his voice full of concern and fear. He knew what was coming – at least he THOUGHT he knew what was coming, but he wanted to pretend that all of this wasn't true. He wanted this nightmare to end so badly. Her words finally came out of her sealed throat, which refused her to even think of saying them... "I don't love you anymore."_

_I don't love you anymore..._ Those words killed him. They killed Yuki as if they were daggers being thrown at his heart. His ongoing tears fell down his cheek, with him not bothering to wipe them away. Why did this have to happen to him? Why did he have to be punished like this? The one girl he loved... left. She left him to cry, she left him to suffer the pain alone, and she left for someone else.

Yuki stared off at a distance, watching all the cars passing by him and all the people continuing to wander the streets. The tears stopped, but the sadden look on his face didn't leave at all. It was locked on there and it doesn't look as if it will ever come off. _Love hurts... _he said to himself. _No (sarcastically)... of course it does! Why do people fall in love in the first place? It's stupid!_

The rain began to slow down a bit, and a blue bus was slowing down in front of the stop. Yuki got up from the bench he was sitting on and boarded the bus. There wasn't that many people in it; a few men in sweatshirts, a mother with her child on her lap, and a brunette wearing a blue dress.

He went over to sit next to the brunette... although he wasn't sure why. There were many empty seats on the bus, and he really wanted to keep a distance from other people for a while. But despite all of that, he still sat next to her. He tried not to make eye contact with her though, but that was going to be easy since she was staring outside the window. There was a backpack – a rather large one on the floor in front of her, and she was also wearing flats. He wasn't able to see her face properly, but he kept himself from trying.

There was silence; Yuki hardly believed that she was even aware of the fact that there was someone next to her. The men with the sweatshirts were talking to each other, while the mother was playing with her little child. Yuki relaxed in his seat and pushed his feet forward, only to find it hitting against something. He slowly put his foot on the object and started to bring it forward. What appeared from under the seats in front of him was a black cell phone. He picked it up slowly and dusted it off.

He turned the cell phone on, and on the lock screen, was a picture of a girl. She was _very_ pretty... beautiful even. Her eyes consisted of a rich brown colour and her smile was the thing that gave her face that beautiful glow. She was wearing a pink dress and there was a rose attached to her... her _brown hair..._

He turned his head to the side to face the girl beside him. She was still looking out the window, who seems to be completely unaware of anything. Yuki thought of how to get her attention. He cleared his throat once, but she didn't move. He cleared his throat a second time, but that didn't work either. He didn't feel too comfortable speaking up, but he didn't know how else to get her attention. She just dropped her phone... and he wanted to give it back to her. "Umm... I believe you dropped you phone ma'am." Unbelievably, she still didn't move. It wasn't that Yuki was speaking so quietly so she wouldn't be able to hear him, but this was just weird. He tried to tap her on the shoulder, but as soon as his hand touched her shoulder, she jumped on her seat, gasping, shocking a poor Yuki.

"Huh?" She said breathing heavily. She turned around to face Yuki, who was looking at her as if she was mad, "Oh... hello." She said sweetly, with her shocked expression turning into a smile. Yuki still looked at her with disbelief, "Y-y-you s-scared m-me..." he stuttered as he tried to breathe normally, "I was g-going to return y-your phone b-back to y-y-you"

Suddenly, the girl started to laugh. Yuki really wasn't finding this funny at the moment, "So... here's your phone." He put his hand out, and on top of it was the black phone. She looked exactly like the picture that described this girl to Yuki. Long silky brown hair, big brown eyes, and a big smile... yup; everything was there... but she was a tad bit annoying him with her laugh. She kept laughing and laughing and laughing... as if she was going to do this for the next six hours. The phone was still in his hands, but it was left untouched on his hand.

Before he knew it, a minute passed. Yuki was getting a bit furious, but he eased his voice out and said, "Can you please take your phone back?" A forced smile was on his lips. The girl stopped laughing and took the phone from his hand. A smile, however, was still planted on her face, "Please forgive me – I didn't mean to laugh like that. I'm sorry..."

The smile on Yuki's face relaxed a bit, "It's alright..."

He didn't say anything after that. He kept his head facing straight towards the bus. The brunette wondered if she did something to hurt his feelings. She really didn't mean to laugh like that! It was just that his expression was really funny and he was stuttering as if he was scared to death! Well... maybe he was but still... she didn't mean any of that. Maybe she should apologize to him once more. He really was handsome, and she didn't want him to hate her!

"Umm... I really am sorry for laughing like that. I really didn't mean to. It was an accident." Yuki didn't look back at her, but she saw his lips starting to move, "I know that... and don't worry about it." He didn't really have a friendly tone to his voice, but since he said he wasn't mad, she didn't feel as if it was her fault that he was grumpy.

She wanted to say something nice to him so that he would smile. If a smile was to be added with _this _breathtaking face, it would make any girl faint within two seconds. It would just make him look SO much more handsome and you wouldn't be able to take your eyes off him. She then realized that she didn't know his name.

"Hi! I'm Tohru Honda!" she exclaimed suddenly, stretching out a hand towards Yuki. Yuki took the hand awkwardly, "Umm... I'm Yuki Sohma."

A big grin was now on Tohru's lips, "It's a pleasure to meet you Sohma-san!" And with that – for the first time in so long – a real smile crossed his lips. It caught Tohru's eye, and yes, it completely took her breath away. It wasn't long before she found out that she was blushing furiously, and that's when she covered her cheeks. "Please... just call me Yuki."

The redness slowly began to disappear, and Tohru was a bit more relaxed now, "Alright... it's a please to meet you Yuki-kun" Yuki nodded his head and responded, "Thank you Honda-san." Then again, she was looking like a red stop sign, "Oh you can refer to me by my first name too!" said Tohru instantly. She couldn't stop looking at his smile... it was so beautiful. If only someone would tell her that she was looking like a complete idiot right now. "I am used to referring to people this way..." Yuki quietly added, realizing that she was blushing this time.

Tohru nodded her head in understanding, "Oh... alright! Whatever makes you feel comfortable!" Her face turned back to normal again. She was still smiling with that big smile of hers. But moments later, the smile on Yuki's face began to get shorter, "Do you always smile like that Honda-san?"

"Yup!" she said, stretching the 'y' and popping the 'p'. She was speaking the truth alright... that smile doesn't look as if it's going to come out from her face in a long time. She really did like Yuki though... he was very handsome yet very mysterious. _I hope the two of us get to be friends. _He wasn't like many of the boys nowadays, and she liked that about him. He did seem grouchy today, but she was confident that he wasn't really like this. She wanted to know more about him... but for now, he doesn't really look as if he wants to talk to her at the moment.

**Sorry for the bad ending guys... but I promise you that it will get better and better and BETTER! I know I didn't do the disclaimers in the beginning, so I'll do them now!**

**I don't own Fruits Basket and I'm not making any profit by writing this story at all! It's also loosely based on the film Jab We Met!**

**If you must listen to music while reading this... listen to whatever feels romantic to you! :)****  
**

**Remember: REVIEW, FAVOURITE, AND FOLLOW!**

**Shout outs to ALL of them on the next chapter! And yes... I MEAN all of them. :D**


	2. Not Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I never have and I never will. I rest my case. **

Was he still mad at her? He didn't look as if he wanted any kind of attraction with her at all... and Tohru didn't like that. Yuki's face was facing the front of the bus, and he stayed like that for about fifteen minutes. She really couldn't help but think there was something that was bothering him – something that was hurting him inside. Even though she didn't know him very well yet, she wanted to make him feel better.

"Umm..." Tohru started to look down to the floor so she wouldn't have to make eye contact with him, "You have been looking a bit glum. Is there anything wrong?" Yuki didn't look towards her as his head was fixed in that same position. He heard her... but did he really want to tell her? He barely knew her... and the introduction wasn't very pleasant. Was he willing to tell anyone about it? He didn't have the answer with him... but all he could admit to himself... be that he really needed to talk to someone about this.

"Well…" he started off, not knowing exactly how to start the conversation to start, "I had a few issues with my girlfriend, and –

"Let me guess…" Tohru interrupted Yuki before he was able to finish the sentence, "She left you for someone else, right?"

Yuki slowly cranked his head to face the brunette, who was looking at him with a reassuring smile. He didn't say anything to her, but a look of disbelief was planted on his face, as if she was reading his mind – hearing his thoughts in some way. "Well… am I right or not?"

Yuki continued to look at her, but shook his head with disbelief, "How d-did you –

"It's just so cliché." interrupted Tohru again, "I have heard these kinds of stories from a lot of people. Either the man leaves the girl, or the girl leaves the man. Mainly it's the girl who does it."

"But I was so sure I had her!" exclaimed Yuki, while covering his face with his hand. He was about to cry – he was aware of that, but he didn't want to cry in front of her. Tohru, on the other hand, wasn't feeling very comfortable when she heard the soft sniffles coming out of Yuki, so she took one of his hands away from his face and gripped it tightly. Yuki revealed his red teary face after removing his other hand. He closed the hand over Tohru's and began to cry silently.

"Yuki-kun…" she said softly, making Yuki slightly twist his head away from her. He was still grasping onto her hand, but he didn't want to face her at the moment. He didn't want to face anyone at the moment… he was feeling so lost.

"I get that love isn't easy. Love does hurt… and to some people, the idea is stupid. They begin to wonder why people even fall in love if it's going to bring them difficulties." Yuki slowly began to raise his head and look straight in front of him again. That gave Tohru a bit of a hint, "You thought the same… didn't you?"

_How the heck is she doing this? _Yuki thought to himself. He didn't give her an answer, but his silence was able to speak to Tohru, "it's okay," she reassured him. She began to slowly remove her hand from his, but he tightly gripped it again. She felt a hot tear drop on her hand, and felt tears come out of her own. Love did hurt, and to be heartbroken… it's just too painful.

The bus slowly began to stop. Tohru grabbed her backpack and started to stand up. Their hands were still joined together. Tohru gave him a small smile, "I hope you feel better. It was nice meeting you Yuki-kun."

She started making her way out of the seat, releasing Yuki's hand slowly. Yuki kept staring at her until she left the bus. The doors were still left open, and Yuki continued to watch her walk away. He began to rest his hand onto the seat where she was sitting, but bumped his hand into something else. He looked at the empty seat, but found something else in its place. Yuki let out a sigh of frustration, _she forgot her phone again!_ He said to himself as he put the phone in his pocket and got up to exit the bus before the doors closed.

...

It was still raining outside, but not as hard as it used to. The thunder and lightning stopped, so people weren't in a rush to find shelter anymore.

Tohru was walking down to another bus stop, but she thought of making another phone call. She reached for her pocket, but didn't find it there. She reached for her other pocket, but didn't find it there either. _Oh no… I must've left it on the bus! _The bus… Tohru smiled for a moment, remembering that mysterious boy named Yuki Sohma. He really was something. He didn't speak much, he was shy, but he is such a charmer! Tohru blushed at the thought, but she really needed to get a hold of herself. It wasn't like she was attracted to him, but she was sure every girl would start looking like a cherry whenever they would see someone like him.

She went over to a phone booth not too far away, and inserted some money in the coin slot. She dialed the number she wanted to call and waited patiently (not really) for him to pick up the call. "Hello?" the other line said, and Tohru began to smile, "Hi Kioshi!"

"Hey!" said Kioshi with a hint of sweetness in his voice, "Are you finding any difficulties coming here?"

"No… I'll be there in two days… hopefully."

"Well, whenever you need me, you know I'm only a phone call away."

Tohru smiled, and gave her head a small nod, "Yup, I know."

Just as she was about to hang up the phone, Kioshi added another little thing, "I love you."

Tohru felt her cheeks heat up, "I love you too… bye!"

She ended the conversation and hung up. She left the phone booth and crossed the street to the other bus stop to wait for her bus. She checked the watch on her hand – 8:00 p.m. Oh… well she really didn't expect it to be that late, but maybe she wasn't paying any attention. The clouds made the sky look a lot darker. She leaned against the poll, and waited patiently for the bus to come.

There was no one surrounding her, but a lady walked in front if her with a curious look, "What are you doing in front of the bus stop?"

Tohru looked confused, "But I thought –

"The buses don't run this late on Sundays."

"Oh…" Tohru dropped her head and left I hanging by her neck as the lady walked away. _I guess I have to find a hotel and stay there for the night._ She said to herself as she left the bus stop to look for a hotel nearby. She didn't have much money with her, but it was enough for her to stay one night… or maybe even two if she really needed to.

She didn't really know where she was going, but she didn't turn back either. She thought of asking people for decisions, but she wasn't sure if they would tell her the right way to go. Her aunt always scolded her for trusting people so easily, but it was just how she was. She tried to be a bit more strong and smart about her surroundings, but she was still struggling a bit.

Tohru kept walking and walking, but she found nothing in front of her. It was certainly dark, but it had a creepy feeling towards her. She felt lost of direction, but she didn't show the slightest bit of fear. She looked around to find a few people, but judging by the way they were looking and the way they were acting, they looked like prostitutes. They were eying her – looking her in a way to think that she was a target. Tohru, somehow, was aware of this and had her face straight down to the ground. Her fingers were tangled with each other, and her eyes were blinking furiously.

A sound of a motorbike was to be heard, and Tohru felt as if it was heading directly to her. She turned her head around and found a guy with a black leather jacket with a blue bike. She couldn't tell how he looked because of the fact that it was dark outside… and he was wearing sunglasses. "Need a place to stay?" he had a creepy tone to his voice, which made Tohru shiver, "Are you lost..?"

Tohru couldn't react to anything he was saying. She was scared to death, but she held her endless screams inside her, not wanting to have him do something to her. "Come on…" he pursued, with a sly grin and coldness in his voice, "Just one man… full night! My place… come on!"

Tohru had absolutely no idea what to say. What did he think she was – one of them? Did he really think she was a bloody prostitute? Tohru tried to walk away from him, only to find his bringing his bike forward, "Listen! If you want money, then I will give it to you! Why are you acting pricey?"

"I'm not a prostitute!" said Tohru as she still tried to walk away. The motorbike, however, overtook her and didn't allow her to go any forward, "Why are you making me run around at night? Listen to me!"

Tohru was trying to think of what to do, but her mind felt completely blank. She looked around for help, but found all the prostitutes drinking or having a cigarette. One of them shot her a look which felt like it told her 'you're done for'. But there was another one of them that didn't look like a prostitute. In fact, whoever that was, Tohru couldn't see their face. But none the less, the person looked a lot familiar… silver hair, amethyst eyes.., oh god!

"Yuki-kun!" she yelled at the distance. She knew it was him, but what was he doing here? The person turned around – yup, it was him. The guy in the motorbike kept following her, "What the heck? Are you deaf or something?" She ran, and ran, and ran, with Yuki looking at her with a completely shocked expression.

Finally, Tohru reached Yuki. But instead of saying 'hello', she began to pant, "Is the guy in the motorbike close behind?" Yuki just looked at her, confused. "Is it?!" Tohru asked more furiously. Yuki quickly nodded, and just like that, Tohru wrapped her arms around Yuki. The guy that was just following her began to turn back, "Whatever…"

Yuki didn't know if he could get any more shocked. He just stood still, and Tohru continued to wrap her arms around him. A moment later, she released him, looking extremely happy, "I knew this trick would come in handy!"

"What do you mean?" asked Yuki, not completely recovered with that shock, "Who was that joker on the bike?"Tohru shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know…" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"What the heck are you so happy?" Yuki asked with complete disbelief. He could not understand anything about this woman. She would've been raped if she hadn't found him on time, and she is here in front of him, smiling with that goofy grin of hers.

Tohru's smile got even wider, "I'm happy because this trick worked! I learned it in fifth grade from a friend of mine, and she swore that it would work. I didn't believe her though, but I really have to give her credit, because it actually worked! And I –

"Honda-san please!" Yuki said out of nowhere; his voice tinted with irritation, "Calm down…"

Tohru quickly put a few fingers over her mouth and looked guilty, "Sorry Yuki-kun. But why are you here anyways?"

Yuki reached a hand down his jeans pocket, and took out a black cell phone, "You dropped your cell phone, _again._" At that same moment… the laughter came.

Was this a habit of hers? Well at least Yuki wasn't shocked this time. He still felt annoyed with her that even after going through all that time just looking for her, she didn't even say 'thank you' or even a 'hello'! He watched her cover her mouth with both her hands and close both her eyes shut, as she continued laughing. A few moments passed, and she started to calm down. She took the phone away from his hand, and said, "I'm sorry…"

Yuki sighed heavily, "You are just-just… you're unbelievable!"

"Is that a compliment?" Tohru asked with her goofy smile still intact with her lips, "Because I really hope that it's a good thing!"

"It's –

Yuki stopped finishing his sentence, and looked at Tohru. This was the same girl who sat next to him on the bus and comforted him when he was upset. This was the same girl who was holding his hand even though she didn't know him that well. She made him feel so much better. She really was unbelievable… but not in only the bad way – in a good way too.

"It's…" he began to speak; his eyes never left hers, "It's a wonderful thing."

Tohru's eyes showed a hint of sparkle as she continued to smile. There is no knowing when she would stop, "Thank you! And thank you for finding my phone. It really means a lot!"

Yuki smiled and gave his head a small nod, and started to walk away. Tohru looked at him as he did, but then he stopped. He looked back at her, and asked, "Are you coming or not?"

Tohru's eyes went wide with confusion – and her smile turned into a frown.

"It's late…" began Yuki, "It's not safe for you to be wandering the streets. Let's go look for a hotel for the both of us."

Tohru's smile returned to her face, but she felt so happy and so grateful for Yuki. She couldn't believe that he wanted to help her. A hand was stretched out to her, and Tohru rushed over to take it. They started walking under the darkness. Tohru looked at Yuki, who had his head facing straight, and whispered to herself,_ thank you. _

**So… is it getting any better? Please tell me what you think! I'm grateful for all the reviews I've gotten, but I need more! COME ON! :D**

**Okay, thank you Littlecosma001, Animelover1001, James Birdsong, and Saiyara-chan for the wonderful reviews! :D**

**Like I said, they would get a shout out! Or I will PM you to say thank you personally if you have an account****. :)**


End file.
